This invention relates to a planar conductive piece with electrical anisotropy and more particularly to such a conductive piece having conductive and insulative lines arranged in a lattice formation.
There has not been available any planar conductive piece with electrical anisotropy within its plane and having two or more mutually insulated current paths per 1 millimeter. When a conductive piece is used as a medium for transmitting electrical signals of a high density, therefore, it becomes necessary to provide a large conductor piece with many parallel paths.